


Can we share the blanket?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [7]
Category: Fangbone! (Cartoon)
Genre: Camping In Winter Is A Bad Idea, Gen, Irritation At Winter Camping, Sharing A Tent, Sharing Bedding, Sharing a Bed, blizzard, winter camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Fangbone drags Bill out camping in the middle of winter, it gets colder than either of them want to deal with.
Relationships: Fangbone & Bill Goodwin
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 10





	Can we share the blanket?

Bill, under most circumstances, liked camping. It was a good way to spend summer nights when you weren't expected anywhere for a while and the weather was nice. 

This circumstance, Bill most definitely did NOT like. He didn't like being dragged out of his nice warm house on the first day of winter break. He didn't like to hike what felt like all the way around town to get to what Fangbone called "the perfect place to make camp!" He didn't like it when the only part of the whole experience he had been looking forward to (stargazing) had to quickly be canceled because of the blizzard level snowstorm blowing in. There were many things about this trip so far Bill didn't like. 

The only good thing about this trip so far was that Fangbone had managed to not only set up their tent in record time, the inside of the tent warmed up to an almost bearable temperature fairly quickly. That's not to say it was warm in the tent, it was not. Fangbone had brought some kind of sleeping bag he called a "Bedroll" that looked decently warm, and Bill had brought out his Nicer camping sleeping bag, but under each, it was still cold. There was a spare blanket that they were both deciding if they wanted to fight over, when Bill decided to be the bigger man. 

"Can we share the blanket?" He asks feebly, only his face visible from the lumpy mass of the rest of the bag.

"I... Do not see why we cannot." Fangbone only removes his arms from his bag long enough to drape the blanket over both of them. 

"Thanks!" Bill huddles further into his bag, hoping the blanket will help him warm up faster. It doesn't seem to do anything. 

"Bill?" Fangbone asks quietly, like he's trying not to wake Bill up.

"Yeah?" 

"I believe we would both be warmer, and warm up faster, if we were to share our bedrolls." Bill can only just see the fur from Fangbone's bag out of his own. 

"What do you mean?" Bill pushes himself partially out of his bag to look at Fangbone.

"If we use your bedroll as a groundblanket, and mine and the blanket as normal blankets, we will have twice the protection from the cold above and below. Our bodies will be warming each other and not only ourselves. It would be more comfortable?" Fangbone gestures beneath his bag, not all motions translating.

"That sounds better than freezing as is." 

The two boys twist and worm in their best attempts to get their bedding as Fangbone suggested without letting out any of the warm air they had gathered. It was mostly unsuccessful, but Fangbone had been right about how quickly it had warmed up. The two boys huddle together, their breaths no longer as visible.

"Bill?" 

"Yeah, Fangbone?"

"I'm sorry this was a terrible camping trip." Fangbone whispers.

"It's okay Fangbone, it got better," Bill says, before falling asleep. 


End file.
